powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy Perception
The power to perceive the energy that binds the universe together. Also Called *Energy Sight *Energy Vision Capabilities User can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some users are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. User may be able to use this method to tie a persons destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they had magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation. Variations *'Astral Energy Perception': the ability to perceive energy emanated by spirits (within bodies or dissociated) allowing one to detect the presence of ghosts, to see if a subject is alive (or possessed) and the like; may induce a chilling feeling in the user, so his breath becomes visible whenever ghosts/spirits are present. *'Aural Energy Perception': the ability to detect the auras of living things and to read the content of the aura; this ability allows one to discern the level of a subject’s emotions (and emotional instability), intentions, if someone is possessed and the presence of empathic links (as well as being able to identify subjects by their auras). *'Death Energy Perception': the perception of death-force released by the dead, undead and spirits of the deceased; it can also be used to detect the presence of the dying, the dead or undead and their nature (corpse, vampire, zombie, ghost, etc.); also allows one to perceive the condition of subject (how close to death, etc.). *'Dimensional Energy Perception': the ability to sense the energy that constitutes spatial portals and dimensional portals. One with this ability can perceive the presence of spatial or dimensional warps, the conditions within the spatial warp, whether or not access is allowed from both sides, as well as where the warp leads to. *'Extradimensional Energy Perception': the ability to sense energy that is extraterrestrial in origin. *'Illusory Energy Perception': the ability to perceive illusory energy and thus not be fooled. This could be used to discern if someone is deluded (or having hallucinations), etc. *'Karmic Perception': the ability to perceive positive and negative energy, and thus the relative morality of whomever one looks at or comes into contact with (if their most recent actions were good or bad, if they have good or bad intentions, etc.) and if and/or when something good or bad is going to happen to them. *'Magic Perception': the perception of magical or supernatural energy (usually by its type and intensity); can be used to detect sources of it as well (like magic items and supernatural entities/creatures) and sometimes even what the magic is used for. *'Psychic Energy Perception:' the ability to detect the psyche of living things and to read the content of the psyche; this ability allows the user to discern a subject’s level of intelligence, their knowledge, if they are psychic and the presence of psychic links (as well as being able to identify subjects by their psyches). *'Stochastic Field Perception:' the ability to perceive stochastic fields, allowing one to follow them in order to create good or bad luck (similar to one with the power of Serendipity or Zemblanity), to discern the likelihood of the occurrence of good/bad stochastic events (good/bad luck) occurring, or to tell if someone has/will have good or bad luck. Associations *Death Sense *Energy Sensing *Enhanced Senses Limitations *People who are Omnilock have no lines or points, and therefore cannot be seen by this ability. *May need training to turn ability off. *This ability will cloud a users normal vision, especially in a crowded, or important place if user is a low level user. *Changing destiny may cause certain side effects. *Users are prone to headaches if misused, as with being overused. Known Users *Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) *Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) *Mace Windu (Star Wars); through the shatterpoint technique. *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars); through the shatterpoint technique. *Jacen & Jaina Solo (Star Wars); through the shatterpoint technique. *Donnie Darko, & any Living Receiver (Donnie Darko) *Storm (Marvel Comics) *Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) *Vanessa Brewer (Angel) *Botan (YuYu Hakusho) *King Enma (YuYu Hakusho) *Neo (The Matrix) *Rayne (BloodRayne) *Superman (DC Comics) *Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) *Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) *Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) *Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed) *Nico di Angelo (Percy Jackson series) Gallery Vanessa Brewer.jpg|Vanessa Brewer (Angel) "sees" by sensing energy sources around her. Screen Shot 2013-09-25 at 20.46.38.png|Storm (Marvel) Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno with his Mystic Eyes activated, from Melty Blood Actress Again. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Vision Faculty Category:Magical Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Rare power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Mental Power